La porte des Destins
by leanora-potter
Summary: Margaux Potter, linguiste écossaise, arrive sur Atlantis. Là, elle va retrouver un certain Major... (chapitre 3 corrigé)
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : **Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les personnages nés de ma plume : Margaux, Anya et Vinc.

Cette histoire suit l'intrigue principale de la fin de saison 4 et la saison 5 de stargate Atlantis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Prologue**

_(saison 4, avant épisode 12 « Quarantaine »)_

Le Major Evan Lorne suivit les Colonels Carter et Sheppard jusqu'à l'entrée du hangar où le Dédale venait de se poser. Ils allaient accueillir les nouveaux membres de la cité. Evan avait hâte de voir de nouvelles têtes.

La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit, les trois militaires saluèrent le colonel Cadwell et ses seconds. Puis le commandant du Dédale fit les présentations des nouveaux venus.

Soudain, Evan essaya de se faire tout petit, car il venait de voir un visage familier qu'il ne pensait ne jamais voir sur la cité. C'était une jeune femme, Margaux Potter, une linguiste Ecossaise de 25 ans, brune aux yeux verts, pas très grande. Il l'avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt au SGC. A l'époque, la jeune femme faisait partie du personnels du SGC, elle travaillait pour le docteur Daniel Jackson. Mais, il y avait eu cette fameuse soirée où il s'était passé une chose dont il n'était pas fier. Puis, il n'avait jamais pu mettre les choses au clair avec la jeune femme avant de partir pour sa nouvelle affectation sur Atlantis. Voilà que 3 ans plus tard, elle était sur Atlantis.

La jeune femme salua les colonels Carter et Sheppard et elle passa devant lui en l'ignorant, elle s'éloigna en compagnie de deux femmes : une scientifique et une militaire.

Le colonel Sheppard suivit le manège de son subordonné, il avait comprit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

xxxxxxxxxx

Plus tard dans la journée, John Sheppard décida de tirer les vers du nez du Major Lorne. Il le coinça dans la salle d'entrainement. Les deux hommes commencèrent un combat au corps à corps. Sheppard eut très vite l'avantage sur son adversaire.

**John** : Je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé ce matin ?

**Evan** : Mon colonel sans vous offenser, je préfère ne pas parler de cela.

**John** : Lorne cela n'est pas très gentil de faire des cachoteries à son supérieur.

Evan n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de cette histoire, surtout avec Sheppard.

**John **: Major, c'est un ordre !

Evan eut le malheur de baisser sa garde au même moment et il se prit une bonne droite qui le mit au tapis.

**Evan** : Aie !

**John** : Désolé Major.

Mais Sheppard ne l'était pas du tout. Il devait savoir exactement quelle relation il y avait entre le major et la linguiste pour savoir s'y pourraient travailler ensemble.

Evan se massa la mâchoire et il jeta un regard noir au Colonel Sheppard. Mais celui-ci continuait à le fixer.

**John** : J'attends toujours Major.

**Evan **: I ans, lors d'une soirée, j'ai eu une aventure avec Margaux Potter, mais j'étais tellement saoul ce soir-là que je ne me souviens de rien du tout. Mais, je n'ai jamais pu mettre les choses à plat avec elle avant mon départ sur Atlantis.

**John** : Ha ! Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Allez-vous pouvoir gérer cela Major ?

**Evan **: Oui mon Colonel.

Sheppard tendit une main pour aider Lorne à se relever. Celui-ci accepta son aide. Une fois debout, il prit une serviette et il sortit de la pièce sous le regard amusé de son supérieur.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dans un couloir de la cité, Margaux regardait la vue par une fenêtre. Elle était enfin sur Atlantis, cette cité que le docteur Jackson lui avait vanté tant de fois. Mais la jeune femme était troublée car elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à se retrouver nez à nez avec son beau Major.

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire que c'était ici qu'il était venu se terrer. Depuis trois ans, la jeune femme avait pensé qu'il avait fuir. Alors qu'en faite, il avait été affecté à Atlantis. Il n'avait pas fuit, il avait simplement fait son devoir. Margaux se sentait bien bête et stupide d'avoir eu une dent contre lui pendant tout ce temps, mais elle devait faire face à son passé et accepter de pardonner, même si cela était dure pour sa fierté.

**Voix **: Tu étais là !

Margaux se retourna et fit face à une belle jeune femme blonde. Celle-ci se nommait Anya Petrova, c'était une biologique russe de 28 ans. Elle était très grande et elle avait les yeux gris. Les hommes se retournaient toujours sur son passage. Les deux jeunes femmes travaillaient ensemble au SGC. Margaux la considérait comme une sœur.

**Anya **: Je te cherche depuis des heures. Ne me dit pas que tu penses encore à un certain militaire ?

**Margaux** : Tu sais, je me sens vraiment idiote. Il était ici pendant tout ce temps….

**Anya** : Pitié Margaux ! Je connais déjà le refrain ! Oublie cette histoire et allons manger. Alicia nous attend à la cafétéria.

**Margaux** : J'arrive.

**Anya **: Non ! Tu viens maintenant.

Anya attrapa le bras de Margaux et elle l'entraina en direction du mess. A un détour de couloir, Margaux entrevue le Major Lorne, avec une serviette autour du cou, il devait revenir de la salle d'entrainement. Celui-ci fut surpris de la croiser à cet instant, il lui fit un petit salut de la main. Puis, elle disparut dans le couloir…


	2. chapitre I : Quarantaine

**Chapitre 1 : Quarantaine**

saison 4, épisode 12

_De : Alicia Vega_

_A : Margaux Potter_

_Cc : Anya Petrova_

_Sujet : Des bruits de couloirs_

_Pour ton information, à l'armurerie, il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur un Major et une certaine linguiste de notre connaissance. Je dois même avouer qu'il y a des paris de lancer…_

_Pitié ! Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ?_

xxxxxxxxxx

_De : Margaux Potter_

_A : Alicia Vega_

_Cc : Anya Petrova_

_Sujet : Re : Des bruits de couloirs_

_Heu ! C'est une plaisanterie cette histoire de pari ?_

_Pour les ragots, je n'en sais rien, je ne les écoute pas et je dois avouer que je m'en fiche beaucoup._

_Mais dit au Capitaine Miller d'arrêter ou je vais devenir très méchante !_

xxxxxxxxxx

_De : Anya Petrova_

_A : Margaux Potter_

_Cc : Alicia Vega_

_Sujet : J'ai faim !_

_Tu as intérêt à ramener tes petites fesses à la cafétéria dans les 10 minutes pour de petites explications ^^_

xxxxxxxxxx

_De : Alicia Vega_

_A : Margaux Potter_

_Cc : Anya Petrova_

_Sujet : Re : J'ai faim !_

_La dernière arrivée paye une tournée aux deux autres !_

xxxxxxxxxx

Anya arriva une fois de plus la dernière au mess. Elle se demanda comment ses deux compagnes faisaient pour arriver toujours avant elle.

La jeune femme prit un plateau et elle se servit au buffet. Puis, elle rejoignit Margaux et Alicia à leur table.

**Alicia** : Tu nous dois un verre.

**Anya **: Je sais !

La jeune russe commença à manger sous le regard amusé des deux autres jeunes femmes.

**Anya** : Bon ! Margaux, cette fois-ci, je veux que tu nous craches le morceau.

**Margaux** : Même…

Au même moment, Toutes les portes de la cafétéria se fermèrent. Tous ceux présents dans le mess tournèrent la tête vers celles-ci.

**Militaire** : Que se passe-t-il ?

L'homme se leva et il passa la main devant l'ouverture de la porte. Mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Un autre militaire essaya les autres portes, mais aucune ne s'ouvrit.

Margaux et Alicia se levèrent. Margaux, porteuse du gène des anciens, essaya à son tour d'ouvrir les portes, mais rien ne se passa. Alicia de son coté essaya sa radio.

**Alicia** : Salle de contrôle, ici le Capitaine Vega, répondez ?

Aucune réponse.

**Alicia** : Salle de contrôle, ici le Capitaine Vega…

Toujours aucune réponse.

Un scientifique regarda toutes les personnes présentes.

**Scientifique** : je crois que la base s'est mise en quarantaine. Espérons que le Docteur McKay s'occupe de nous sortir de là. En attendant, il va falloir prendre notre mal en patience et rester calme.

**Anya **: Génial ! On n'a pas de communication et on est enfermé. Mais au moins on ne mourra pas de faim !

Margaux se retient de rire et elle se rassit en face de la Russe qui semblait très contrarié.

**Alicia** : Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

**Margaux **: Elle est claustrophobe, c'est un mauvais souvenir de sa vie de Tok'ra…

**Alicia** : Elle a été une Tok'ra ?

**Margaux **: Je te raconterai un de ces jours.

La russe grogna.

**Anya** : Puisqu'on est bloqué ici, tu vas pouvoir tout nous raconter sur ton histoire avec ton Major et cette fois-ci, je veux la vérité !

**Alicia** : Dommage pour toi, tu ne peux plus te défiler en prenant la fuite puisqu'on est enfermé.

**Margaux** : Mais c'est ma vie privé !

**Anya** : Margaux tu sais combien je t'adore ! Alors raconte-moi tout ou je te torture.

Margaux garda le silence et elle essaya d'ignorer ses deux compagnes. Mais cela était impossible car ses deux amies la fixaient sans cligner des paupières, elles faisaient presque peur. Margaux finit par craquer.

**Margaux** : Très bien ! Je vais tout vous dire. Mais je vous interdis de vous moquer.

**Alicia **: Tu nous connais.

**Margaux** : Justement !

Margaux prit le temps de finir son repas avant de commencer. Puis, elle se lança dans son récit.

**Margaux **: Cette histoire remonte à l'époque de ta vie de Tok'ra, Anya, quelques mois après nos retrouvailles. J'ai été invité à une soirée par l'une de mes connaissances au SGC. C'est là que lui et moi avons pu faire connaissance. On se connaissant simplement de vue. Le Major Lorne revenait à peine d'une longue mission de plusieurs semaines sur une planète de notre galaxie. Je me souviens vaguement que le courant est rapidement passé entre nous.

**Alicia** : Comment ça vaguement ?

**Margaux** : Disons que le reste de cette fête est très vague, car j'étais pompette.

**Anya** : Mais tu ne bois jamais d'alcool !

**Margaux **: Je sais, mais j'ai voulu relever un défi que les militaires m'avaient proposé. Je ne voulais pas passer pour une poule mouillée. J'ai donc bu quelques verres d'eau de vie. Moins que le Major et ses compagnons, mais ils étaient aussi saoul que moi.

**Anya** : Que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

**Margaux** : Je ne me souviens de pas grand-chose à part d''avoir passé la nuit avec un séduisant Major.

**Alicia** : Cela a du être une nuit d'enfer ?

**Margaux **: Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Mais elle a du l'être vu l'état de la chambre où on avait passé la nuit.

Anya éclata de rire, suivit par Alicia. Margaux, elle se mordit les lèves, elle avait honte de la suite de son histoire.

**Anya **: Et ensuite ?

**Margaux **: Le pire est à venir. C'est le Capitaine Miller, le colocataire du Major Lorne, qui nous a découvert au matin, il avait une bonne gueule de bois. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à me trouver dans le lit de son supérieur.

**Alicia** : Miller ? Je comprends mieux maintenant les rumeurs qui circulent dans notre armurerie !

**Anya** : J'essaye d'imaginer la tête qu'il a du faire.

**Margaux** : Non, ne le fait pas, j'ai déjà eut assez honte comme cela. Quand le major Lorne s'est réveillé et qu'il m'a découvert dans son lit et qu'il a vu Miller à la porte, il était très furieux. Il a ordonné à Miller de garder cet événement secret et de jamais en parler à qui que ce soit. Je me suis enfuie rapidement, mortifié de honte. De retour au SGC, j'ai fait mon possible pour éviter le Major Lorne ou le Capitaine Miller, ne voulant pas repenser à ce qui c'était passé.

**Alicia** : Et ?

**Margaux** : Et une semaine plus tard, quand enfin j'ai voulu aller m'expliquer avec le Major Lorne, il avait disparu. J'ai essayé de savoir où il avait été muté. Mais on n'a rien voulu me dire.

**Anya** : Et c'est tout ?

**Margaux** : Bien sur ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

**Anya** : Tu es une catastrophe ambulante. Au final, es-tu attiré par lui ?

**Margaux** : Qui ?

**Alicia** : Veux-tu que je la frappe ?

**Anya** : Oui.

Margaux esquiva la claque de son amie.

**Margaux** : Je n'en sais rien.

Anya voulu lui répondre. Mais une alarme s'enclencha dans toute la cité.

**Scientifique** : C'est l'alarme d'autodestruction de la cité.

Tous se regardèrent avec horreur.

**Anya** : Là, on est vraiment très mal !

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'alarme fut éteinte.

**Scientifique** : Vous pensez qu'ils ont réussit à éteindre l'autodestruction?

**Militaire** : A moins qu'ils aient éteint que l'alarme en elle-même.

Tous dans le mess étaient très inquiet. Ils n'avaient aucun contact avec l'extérieur et savoir que l'autodestruction était peut-être encore en marche ne rassurait en rien. Anya soupira en se levant et elle commença à tourner en rond et à sautiller sur place. Margaux essaya de détendre un peu l'ambiance.

**Margaux **: Ha ! Ha ! Toi, tu as un problème ?

**Anya** : Ferme là !

Margaux lui tendit un gâteau.

**Margaux** : Mange, cela fera passer ton envie.

**Anya** : Hé ! Ma ligne ?

**Alicia** : Je crois qu'aucun homme n'y fait attention !

La Russe se rassit et elle mangea son gâteau.

**Anya **: Je te dèteste !

**Margaux** : Je le sais.

Puis les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, essayant d'oublier que la mort guettait et espérant vraiment que la situation se débloque.

xxxxxxxxxx

Enfin, les portes finirent par s'ouvrir. Anya partit en courant vers ses quartiers comme une flèche. Margaux et Alicia échangèrent un sourire. Puis, elles suivirent leurs compagnons d'infortunes pour aller aux nouvelles. A un détour de couloir, Margaux entra en collision avec une personne.

**Voix **: Docteur Potter ?

La jeune femme releva la tête et elle se noya dans le bleu regard du major Lorne. Le militaire lui retient le bras, la jeune femme hésita quelques secondes, puis elle se libera et elle prit la fuite. Alicia qui avait assisté à la scène, s'excusa auprès de son supérieur et elle partit derrière sa compagne. Elle la rattrapa devant la porte de la chambre de Margaux.

**Alicia** : Que s'est-il passé ?

**Margaux **: Je ne me sens pas encore prête pour lui pardonner. Il est partit sans rien dire !

**Alicia** : Margaux réveille toi, c'était il y a longtemps. Peut être que pour lui, il n'y avait rien à expliquer.

**Margaux **: Je sais.

Margaux entra dans sa chambre et elle referma la porte au nez de la militaire qui ne savait plus quoi penser de cette histoire.

xxxxxxxxxx

_De : Alicia Vega_

_A : Anya Petrova_

_Sujet : Une catastrophe ambulante_

_Notre Margaux vient de faire une rencontre des plus sympathiques. Mais, elle a encore pris la fuite. Tu crois qu'on peut trouver une solution à son problème ?_

xxxxxxxxxx

_De : Anya Petrova_

_A : Alicia Vega_

_Sujet : C'est une catastrophe ambulante !_

_Alicia, c'est perdu d'avance ! Margaux est un cas désespéré et sans doute irrécupérable…._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre II : Les choix du passé

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter : **Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire qui s'est fait attendre. Je dois avouer que ce chapitre m'a donner des cheveux blancs et que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait satisfaite du résultat final.

Je remercie tout ceux qui sont passés me lire, ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris ou alors ceux qui m'ont laissé une review (en bien ou en mal ^^, je prends tout. Juste si on pouvait m'éclairer sur ces deux termes : OMC et Mary Sue, car ils sont un mystère pour moi, même si j'ai une petite idée pour le second ^^).

Voilou bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre...

_edit : nouvelle version de ce chapitre enfin corrigé (merci à Mellyn7 pour sa relecture et ses suggestions). Toutes mes excuses pour les nombreuses fautes laissés lors de la première publication de ce chapitre...  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 2 : Les choix du passé**

(saison 4, épisode 17 « Infiltration Wraith »)

_De : Margaux Potter_

_A : Anya Petrova_

_Cc : Alicia Vega_

_Sujet : Départ pour la Terre_

_Je viens de recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles. Mon tuteur vient de mourir ! Je dois partir sur Terre pour ses funérailles. Je serais de retour dans une quinzaine de jours… _

_Remercions la base de Midway pour les voyages d'un jour._

xxxxxxxxxx

_De : Anya Petrova_

_A : Margaux Potter_

_Cc : Alicia Vega_

_Sujet : Re : Départ pour la Terre_

_Connaissant ta profonde affection pour ton vieux tuteur, je comprends ta peine._

_Puis-je te demander de me ramener du Whisky Ecossais ?_

xxxxxxxxxx

_De : Alicia Vega_

_A : Margaux Potter_

_Cc : Anya Petrova_

_Sujet : Re : Re : Départ pour la Terre_

_Et pour moi de la Vodka ! ^^_

xxxxxxxxxx

_De : Margaux Potter_

_A : Anya Petrova_

_Cc : Alicia Vega_

_Sujet : Bande d'alcoolique !_

_Pour votre gouverne, vous savez que l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé ?_

_Mais, je ferai au mieux.  
_

xxxxxxxxxx

Sur Terre, quelque part en Ecosse

Malgré ce qui était arrivé dans le passé, Margaux avait tenu à faire le voyage jusqu'en Ecosse pour assister à l'enterrement de son tuteur, John O'Connell le vieil ami de son défunt père. Elle devait au vieil homme ce qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui. Tout en regardant la tombe, elle se souvint du passé.

Son père, William Potter était professeur d'histoire à l'université d'Oxford. C'était un homme qui s'intéressait plus à ses livres qu'aux femmes. Il était déjà dans la force de l'âge quand, un jour, l'une des étudiantes de John O'Connell, son meilleur ami, retint son attention. Cette jeune fille se nommait Susan Hamilton, elle avait à peine 20 ans et elle étudiait à Oxford les langues anciennes. Ce fut entre eux un coup de foudre réciproque.

Quand Susan eut 21 ans, William en avait plus du double. Pourtant ils se marièrent contre l'avis de tous. Et l'année suivante, Margaux vint au monde, venant compléter le bonheur de ses parents.

Un bonheur qui fut anéanti par un stupide accident de voiture, un matin d'automne. La voiture que conduisait William glissa sur des feuilles mouillées et alla finir sa course contre un arbre. William fut tué sur le coup. Susan, elle, succomba à ses blessures quelques heures plus tard à l'hôpital. Quant à Margaux âgée de 5 ans, elle resta quelques semaines dans le coma, puis son état finit par s'améliorer au bout d'un mois. Elle mit de longs mois avant de pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital.

La sonnerie de son portable ramena Margaux au présent. Elle décrocha son téléphone, c'était son taxi qui venait d'arriver pour la conduire à l'aéroport. La jeune femme raccrocha, elle reporta son regard sur la tombe.

**Margaux** : Tu sais John, quoi que les gens aient pu penser, je trouve que tu t'en ais plutôt bien sorti avec moi. Malgré ce que j'ai pu te dire avant de partir, je te dois tout. Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si dure.

Margaux soupira et elle prit son sac de voyage. Avant de quitter le cimetière, elle jeta un dernier regard à la tombe. Il y a des blessures qu'il faut oublier…

xxxxxxxxxx

_De : Margaux Potter_

_A : Anya Petrova_

_Cc : Alicia Vega_

_Sujet : Imprévu_

_Salut à vous deux,_

_Désolé, mais je ne rentre pas cette semaine, le SGC a besoin de moi pour une mission. Je retarde donc mon retour sur Atlantis pour rendre service au Dr Jackson. Je serai de retour à la fin de semaine._

_Pendant mon absence, pas de bêtises !_

xxxxxxxxxx

_De : Anya Petrova_

_A : Margaux Potter_

_Cc : Alicia Vega_

_Sujet : Re : Imprévu_

_Tu nous connais ! ^^_

xxxxxxxxxx

Quelques jours plus tard, sur Atlantis

Evan Lorne entra dans la salle de contrôle. Celle-ci était en ébullition. Le colonel Sheppard lui apprit que la base de Midway avait été attaquée par les wraiths et qu'il partait lui-même sur place avec une équipe pour voir ce qui se passait. Sheppard lui confia le commandement de toutes les équipes d'Atlantis pendant son absence.

Avec de l'appréhension, Evan regarda son supérieur partir, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais il le mit de côté pour se consacrer à son travail.

Evan alla en direction de l'armurerie pour voir l'une des équipes qui partait sur le terrain. Dans un couloir, il croisa le capitaine Alicia Vega et le Dr Anya Petrova. Il les salua et leur demanda des nouvelles de Margaux qu'il n'avait pas aperçue dans les couloirs de la cité depuis plusieurs jours.

**Anya** : Margaux est repartie sur Terre, il y a deux semaines.

**Evan** : Quand doit-elle rentrer ?

**Alicia **: Normalement avant la fin de semaine.

Evan arrêta de respirer quelques secondes. Puis, il essaya de reprendre un comportement normal pour éviter d'inquiéter les deux jeunes femmes. Elles auraient bien assez le temps de se ronger les sangs quand la nouvelle de l'attaque de Midway ferait le tour de la cité.

Il les remercia puis il prit congés des amies de Margaux. Il se dirigea ensuite en direction de l'armurerie en se traitant d'idiot. Combien de fois avait-il tenté d'aller voir Margaux et d'avoir une discussion avec elle ? Mais à chaque fois, celle-ci prenait la fuite dès qu'il s'approchait. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire pour l'apprivoiser.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, sur Atlantis

Le major Lorne ordonna qu'on continue à lancer des messages radio à la base de Midway en priant pour que celle-ci n'ait pas été détruite. Il se leva et se rendit dans le bureau du Colonel Carter.

**Evan** : Colonel, nous n'avons toujours aucune réponse de Midway.

**Carter** : Continuez de lancer un message toutes les heures.

**Evan **: J'en ai déjà donné l'ordre.

**Carter **: Merci Major.

Evan sortit du bureau du colonel Carter assez inquiet. Si la base Midway était tombée, la Terre se trouvait à son tour en danger, ce qui n'était franchement pas de très bonnes nouvelles.

xxxxxxxxxx

Au même moment, quelque part dans notre galaxie

Un cargo Teltak était à la dérive dans l'espace. Sur sa coque on pouvait voir des traces de tirs. A l'intérieur, deux personnes étaient en train de se disputer. Margaux, assise dans le fauteuil passager, jetait un regard noir au Tok'ra installé dans le fauteuil conducteur.

**Margaux** : Malek, je vous jure que si on arrive à sortir de là, je me ferai un plaisir de vous tuer !

**Malek** : Je ne crois pas qu'Anya apprécierait cela…

**Margaux** : Fermez là Malek ! Pour votre information, je devrai être rentrée sur Atlantis. Je ne suis venue que pour vous rendre service !

**Malek** : Et je vous en remercie. Votre aide nous a été précieuse.

La jeune femme l'ignora, elle préférait économiser sa salive. Leur réserve d'oxygène était presque épuisée, ils leur restaient moins d'une petite heure d'air. Sa mission parmi la Tok'ra avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Mais elle s'était bien déroulée. Peut-être qu'une nouvelle alliance entre les Tok'ras et les Tauris allait renaitre grâce à sa mission ?

L'attaque avait eu lieu alors qu'ils sortaient de l'hyper-espace. Ils étaient tombés sur un cargo Teltak ennemi qui avait fait feu sur eux. Après plusieurs échanges de tirs, Malek avait réussi adroitement à faire exploser le vaisseau ennemi. Mais le leur avait beaucoup trop d'avaries, ils ne pouvaient plus repartir et ils dérivaient maintenant dans l'espace.

**Margaux **: Ce qui m'énerve vraiment, c'est que vous lui avez brisé le cœur. Alors qu'elle était déjà anéantie par la mort d'Eugénia, vous lui avez apporté le coup de grâce.

**Malek** : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

**Margaux **: Faites l'innocent ! Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.

Le Tok'ra l'ignora à son tour. Margaux sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Pourquoi le Tok'ra refusait de reconnaitre ses erreurs ? Peut-être pour la même raison qu'elle, par fierté ?

La jeune femme tourna le regard vers l'espace et ses pensées remontèrent dans le passé, juste après la mort de ses parents.

Orpheline, elle fut recueillie par l'ami de son père. John O'Connell qui ne connaissant rien aux enfants, décida de la confier à l'un des meilleurs pensionnats de Londres où elle passa toute sa scolarité. Malgré son jeune âge, Margaux comprit que c'était sa chance. Elève surdouée, elle se mit à travailler d'arrachepied, , elle sauta plusieurs classes. Elle eut son bac avant d'avoir 15 ans et elle entra à l'université d'Oxford. Là, elle obtient en moins de 4 années ses deux doctorats : Histoire des civilisations et langues anciennes.

Sa réussite dans ses études fit la fierté du vieil homme qui clamait à qui voulait l'entendre de Margaux avait un bel avenir devant elle. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit rebelle de la jeune fille qui ne voulait plus être sous la coupe de l'ami de son père. Margaux en avait assez que John lui dictes quoi faire de sa vie.

A sa sortie de l'université, à 21 ans, elle fut recruté par l'armée Britannique qui la mit en relation avec le docteur Daniel Jackson. Margaux accepta immédiatement de signer pour s'engager dans le programme du SGC. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle.

Mais le vieil homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. La veille de son départ, Margaux et John eurent une très violente dispute. L'un et l'autre restèrent sur leur position et ils se séparèrent sans avoir enterré la hache de guerre.

Aujourd'hui, Margaux regrettait de n'avoir jamais dit à son tuteur la profonde affection qu'elle lui portait, malgré leurs différends. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle avait peur de révéler ses sentiments.

**Voix** : Docteur Potter ?

La jeune femme revient à l'instant présent et elle se tourna vers le Tok'ra. Celui-ci lui montrait quelque chose dans l'espace.

**Margaux** : Amical ?

**Malek** : Espérons-le !

Ils virent un vaisseau sortir de l'hyper-espace. Margaux le reconnut immédiatement. C'était le Dédale. Le SGC ne les voyant pas revenir à l'heure, ils avaient demandait au vaisseau qui partait pour la galaxie de Pégase d'aller voir ce qui leur était arrivé.

La jeune femme et le Tok'ra furent téléporté sur le Dédale. Là, Ronan Dex apprit à Margaux que la base de Midway avait été attaquée par des Wraith qui avaient réussi à s'introduire au SGC. Il la rassura cependant sur le fait que la situation était sous contrôle grâce à Teal'c et à lui.

**Margaux** : C'est très gentil à vous. Mais avez-vous des nouvelles de la base de Midway et d'Atlantis ?

**Ronan **: Non, mais nous allons nous arrêter sur la route pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Midway.

Le colonel Cadwell les rejoignit. Il s'adressa au Tok'ra.

**Cadwell** : Je regrette, mais vous allez devoir nous accompagner jusqu'à la galaxie de pégase. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire demi-tour….

**Malek** : Je comprends tout à fait colonel Cadwell.

Le militaire se tourna ensuite vers la linguiste.

**Cadwell** : Dr Potter, le Tok'ra sera sous votre responsabilité pendant le voyage et son séjour sur Atlantis.

**Margaux** : A vos ordres.

Puis le militaire s'éloigna. Margaux se tourna vers Malek.

**Margaux** : Avouez que vous êtes content, vous allez pouvoir la revoir !

**Malek** : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Dr Potter.

**Margaux** : Décidément, vous faites l'innocent !

Margaux s'éloigna dans le couloir en éclatant de rire, suivit des deux extra-terrestres qui échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

**Malek :** Ces terriens !

xxxxxxxxxx

Quelques jours plus tard, sur le Dédale

Dans le garage des X302, en compagnie de Ronan Dex, Margaux regarda le jumper se poser sur le sol. Ronan ouvrit la porte du Jumper. La jeune femme aperçut 5 personnes dont le Dr McKay et le fameux Kavanagh. Ronan alla directement vers Rodney McKay en ignorant Kavanagh et le Dr Lee. McKay expliqua que le colonel Sheppard s'était enfermé dans le cockpit pour ne plus entendre les deux Docteurs « je parle tout le temps ».

Ronan ouvrit le cockpit. Il découvrit le colonel Sheppard endormi avec un casque sur les oreilles.

**Ronan** : On pouvait toujours envoyer des appels radios !

Ronan réveilla Sheppard. Pendant ce temps là, Margaux accueillit Rodney. Le scientifique avait l'air heureux de voir la linguiste.

**Rodney** : Un empire contre de l'espace et du silence !

**Margaux** : Voulez-vous avant passer au mess pour vous ravitailler ?

**Rodney** : Vous, je vous adore !

Margaux accompagna le scientifique au mess et elle le laissa manger un morceau. Il était de notoriété publique que le Dr McKay ne vivait que pour manger. La jeune femme profita de ce temps pour raconter ce qui s'était passé au SGC. Ronan Dex et John Sheppard les rejoignirent et ils s'installèrent à leur table, ainsi que Malek. La jeune femme présenta le Tok'ra aux autres.

Sheppard regarda attentivement la jeune femme, il comprit pourquoi le Major Lorne en pinçait pour la jeune écossaise. Elle dégageait une force de vivre et de bonne humeur en toute circonstance. Quelques minutes en présence de Margaux et il se sentait serein. Margaux sentit le regard du militaire et se tourna vers lui.

**Margaux** : Colonel Sheppard ?

**John **: Puis-je vous faire une suggestion ?

**Margaux** : Cela dépend laquelle ?

**John **: Je crois que vous devriez donner une chance au Major Lorne.

Ronan et Rodney échangèrent un regard perplexe. Malek leva un sourcil d'incompréhension. Margaux fixa le colonel comme s'il venait de lui faire une bonne plaisanterie.

**John** : Ce que je veux dire c'est que Lorne est le meilleur officier que j'ai eu sous mon commandement, je lui confirais ma vie les yeux fermés.

Margaux se leva et fixa le militaire. Si elle avait eu des armes à la place des yeux, Sheppard aurait été tué sur le coup.

**Margaux **: Colonel, je crois que ma vie privé ne vous regarde en aucune façon.

Puis, la jeune femme quitta la pièce à grandes enjambés comme si elle avait le diable aux fesses. Quant à Sheppard, il avait l'air plutôt content de son coup. Il se tourna vers le Tok'ra et il lui raconta l'histoire.

xxxxxxxxxx

2 semaines plus tard, sur Atlantis

Margaux sortit du Dédale. La jeune femme n'avait envie que de deux choses : Mettre le plus de distance possible entre Kavanah et elle. Et fuir le colonel Sheppard et Malek. D'un côté, Kavanah avait l'air de croire qu'il pouvait avoir une chance avec elle. Et de l'autre Sheppard et Malek étaient devenu trop copain à son gout et n'arrêtaient pas de la taquiner avec son histoire avec Lorne.

Bref, sa vie était devenue un enfer depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré le Jumper dans l'espace.

La malchance s'acharna sur elle car à un détour de couloir, elle croisa le Major Lorne. Evan se retourna à son passage et il lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter. Il s'était juré que s'il recroisait la jeune femme, il essayerait de s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute avec elle. Margaux essaya de se libérer tout en tentant de l'ignorer.

**Evan** : Attendez Docteur Potter. Je veux vous parler. Je vous demande pardon. J'aurais du vous présenter mes excuses avant de partir, mais j'avais honte de ce que je vous avais fait.

Margaux, surprise, arrêta de se débattre et finit par le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait l'air vraiment sincère.

**Evan** : Je vous en prie, Margaux !

Au ton suppliant du militaire, la jeune femme fondit, elle avait tant espéré l'entendre prononcer son prénom.

**Margaux** : D'accord Major, j'accepte vos excuses…

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Major Lorne l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser plein de tendresse qui rappela à la jeune femme un vague souvenir de la fameuse nuit. Puis, il s'éloigna d'elle aussi vite.

**Evan **: Puis-je vous inviter à diner?

Margaux ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle était encore en mode « baiser ». Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Alors elle répondit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit.

**Margaux** : Oui monsieur…

Le major Lorne heureux de la réponse de la jeune femme, lui proposa un soir dans la semaine. Il s'éloigna le cœur en joie, en laissant la pauvre Margaux toute chamboulé au milieu du couloir.

xxxxxxxxxx

_De : Anya Petrova_

_A : Margaux Potter_

_Sujet : Arrête de Baver !_

_Alors ma grande tu oses cacher à ta meilleure amie que Lorne et toi aviez rendez-vous ? Alicia m'a aussi parlé d'un baiser. Allez raconte tout à tata Anya !  
_

xxxxxxxxxx

_De : Margaux Potter_

_A : Anya Petrova_

_Sujet : Non toi, Arrête de Baver !_

_Ma vieille ce n'est pas tes oignons ! Et dit à Alicia que si elle continue à raconter des choses sur mon dos, je vais lui faire la peau. Je peux faire très peur quand je le veux !_

_Pour ce qui est de baver, tu n'es pas mieux que moi. C'est qui celle qui n'arrête pas de baver comme une limace depuis qu'un certain Tok'ra est arrivé sur la cité !_

xxxxxxxxxx

_De : Anya Petrova_

_A : Margaux Potter_

_Sujet : Je te déteste !_

_Ça c'était petit !_

_J'ai transmis ton message à Alicia, elle te répond qu'elle n'a pas peur ! (rire sadique)_

_On va te botter les fesses. ^^_

xxxxxxxxxx

_De : Margaux Potter_

_A : Anya Petrova_

_Sujet : Re : Je te déteste !_

_Même pas peur !_

_Puis-je te demander ce que vous avez prévu de faire, Malek et toi ?_

xxxxxxxxxx

_De : Anya Petrova_

_A : Margaux Potter_

_Sujet : Re : Re : Je te déteste !_

_Ce ne sont pas tes oignons !_

xxxxxxxxxx

_De : Margaux Potter_

_A : Anya Petrova_

_Sujet : Re : Re : Re : Je te déteste !_

_Alors la prochaine fois qu'il te brisera le cœur, ne vient pas pleurer...  
_


End file.
